I fell for him twice
by snowqueen1205
Summary: Never let go of that moment when you know that it is one of those moments that you want to feel forever. One shot.


_I fell in love with my best friend twice, the first one was when I neglected it ..._

"That movie was great! Don't you think Mikan?"

"I think so too Natsume"

"Get in the car, I'll drop you off your home."

"Can I ask one favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Hug me?"

"Yes"

_The second one was when I hugged him that night at the car park._

She hugs him.

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for always being there for me at times when I needed you the most"

He hugs her back.

"I'm your best friend. No accounts charged" he smiled at her while she tried to wipe the tears that fell down from her eyes.

_But it was already too late._

"Thank you for this movie night Mikan, this comes once in a lifetime" he smiled at her as she got off his car.

"I know, with you being busy and all. Good thing I was able to borrow a few hours from it" she tried to laugh it off.

He got out of the car. "Because as you have said that I am a busy man, let's have a short walk for a while. Don't you think that would be a wonderful idea?"

She just nodded in reply.

"So for the times that I have been gone, what did I miss?" he asked her as they walked slowly gently looking at the stars.

"Nothing much, not much have changed from me, obviously" she replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I think you've grown a little more mature than you used too. I'm actually proud of you for that"

She looked at him wide eyed and looked back again at the stars. "How about you? You've changed a lot"

"Me? I've always been the type to be a busy body ever since you've met me. I just become busier than before"

"How long have we known each other actually"

They both laughed at it.

"As far as I can recall, we have known each other ever since that time when you pinched me as I bleed" he chuckled at the memory.

"I cannot remember doing that" she chuckled with him.

"But I do. We were outside your school and I was trying to tickle you then you just suddenly lurched at me with your evil nails" she hit him playfully. "Ever since then it was like a habit of yours to hurt me"

"That is not entirely true"

He nudged her, "I was just kidding" he smiled at her.

_His smile that I will never ever forget. His smile that makes me want to smile with him. His smile that tells me that everything will be alright and that everything will be at my hands. That smile of his that would never be mine._

"You know Mikan, I m thankful for that day that I met you"

"You should be. You just met the most amazing best friend someone could ever have" she kidded him.

"And you met yours"

"You were in love with me back then, right Natsume?" she half jokingly said.

"I was actually and I think until now I do. I still love you Mikan" she looked at him bewildered with a new bubbled of hope forming inside of her.

"I mean, you are my best friend and I love you for that." He looked at her and smiled warmly.

"I love you too Natsume"

_I tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall down. The love that we both shared will never be the same love I wanted us to have._

"So this is where I leave you" he said as they stopped in front of her house.

"I guess so" she replied.

"Hotaru would be waiting back home, I better go ahead" she ruffles her hair.

"Yeah, she might be already waiting and she might get worried to wherever you are"

"Good night Mikan, see you around again soon"

"Good night Natsume, yeah, see you around" she raised her hand as he got inside the car.

"Bye" he raised his hand as she waved in return and he sped off.

She stood there unknowingly that she was crying.

_In my own doorstep, I said farewell to that person that for years meant the whole world to me. I stood there with the assurance that the both of us would possibly one day meet again. I stood there knowing that our best friendship relationship will be the last relationship I would ever have of him. I stood there knowing that one of the biggest regret that I had in my life was that very first day I fell in love with my best friend and neglected it._

* * *

**Hi guys. :) just a short one shot to start the year. Something has been bothering me lately and I've been watching "My Best Friend's Wedding" a couple of times lately and yes, it struck me. Regrets sucks, right? :))**

**One thing, I just want to tell everybody that when you love someone, never ever be afraid to tell them that or else sometimes everything will just be too late and there will be nothing to come back too anymore. Never let go of that moment when you know that it is one of those moments that you want to feel forever.**

**Reviews please. ;)**

**- Snowqueen1205**


End file.
